1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in compressor systems adapted to provide clean dry compressed gas, particularly compressed air, at a discharge point therefrom, and an absorber configuration for use in such systems.
2) Description of Related Art
There is increasingly a need to provide moisture free pressurized gas, particularly compressed air, in many industries and applications. Such moisture free compressed gas or air is normally achieved by using separate add on gas drying equipment such as refrigeration driers. Such additional drying equipment is typically expensive to produce, and complicated and costly to operate. The objectives therefore of the present invention are to provide a simplified inexpensive system for producing clear pressurized gas including compressed air and an improved moisture absorber for use in such systems.